We're Both Lost
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Movie Timeline, only End of Series spoilers. Flashbacks of the younger Elric about his older brother before he goes on his journey. Slight Elricest


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

If I get lost... Will you look for me?

Pairing: Elricest

Rating: PG-13 (I think it's fluff. nervous smile)

Notes: A bit confusing, since this was really meant to be a doujin draft. (another one? Yes...) End of Series spoilers. And maybe- movie timeline- but I haven't watched the movie yet- so I don't know anythng about the movie.

**We're both lost**

Edward felt terrible when they had a fight that afternoon.

Him and Alphonse.

Their Sensei couldn't help but just laugh at them, fighting over simple things like that. Though it seems a bit serious... Something about trying to look for or consult their father before doing their 'certain secret'.

Izumi had to stop laughing when things started to turn bad. The two ended up brawling and bloody later on, it was something they usually do but not THIS bad. When she got them separated, Edward stood in his place, but Alphonse turns and ran away, crying.

_I'll just look for him later when he's calmed down..._ Ed thought as he perfectly knows where to find Alphonse whenever he's down...

He had to look for Al earlier than planned after he got his wounds bandaged by their Sensei, since it started to rain, he frantically headed to the riverside, an umbrella in hand, then a towel for Al's wounds in the other, but-

- Alphonse was nowhere to be found on the riverside...

-

Alphonse knew-

- _His brother was just a little lost..._

_... He's always helpless without Alphonse._

That's why he must... search...

"You're leaving?" their Sensei worriedly asked as he started to tie up his long hair and wear his brother's red coat. All he could do was nod as a reply, but a smile was on his face that says she shouldn't 'worry too much'.

Izumi's face still looked worrying for the 12 year old boy. "You don't know your way. How will you be able to find him?" she asks as Al opens the door.

"I know. I will find him, like he did when I was lost..." Al closes his eyes as he reminisces, "He didn't know his way but he still..." he steps outside and closes the door.

-

It was a heavy downpour, Al didn't expect that.

He didn't expect that he'll get lost either. They've just been in Dublith for a week and he still doesn't know the place well. It was a small place but still...

His clothes' blood stains were nearlly washed off because of the rain, still the wounds ached. Now he thought it would've been better to stay at the riverside like he always did... or maybe stayed at their sensei's place and give his brother a cold treatment- yes, just like that- just stay quiet till both of them gives in and forget what they were fighting about earlier.

Alphonse looked up the sky, wondering if the drops of water that were falling in his eyes were still his tears or the rain. _Is Niisan looking for me right now?_ he sadly thought, cursing the sky for the rain that makes the atmosphere more depressing for him to handle.

But...

Once they see each other, what can he say? Both were right in their own way, both were wrong in their own way. It was difficult to say sorry in this situation.

Alphonse walks further, not knowing his way, walking away or closer back to his current home- he didn't know. Walking nearer or farther away from his Niisan...

-

He walked that same road where he got lost a few years ago- It was the road heading towards the Train station. Hoping this time, to find his older brother- not him- though he does look a lot like his brother now.

It was like he was searching for himself. That lost young Alphonse-

- No, that lost older brother of his.

-

"Sensei, is Al back yet?" Edward frantically ran towards their teacher, his clothes nearlly wet from the rain, the umbrella was useless when he ran back from the riverside to the meatshop.

Izumi shook her head, she was busy fixing the table for dinner, "I thought you know where he should be?" she asks.

Ed's eyes widens, "I-I thought I did but now-" he turns back and started to run to the door- ready to leave and look for Al. "Ed! You might get lost-!" their sensei called out.

"- I have to go look for Al!" without thinking, Ed left the shop.

He also doesn't know Dublith that well yet...

-

He was cold...

He was feeling hungry...

He ran around the place to look for shelter, but he was only able to find an alleyway that's covered from the rain. He huddled to a side, sat down and he raises his knees close to his chest...

... Now he's worried that he might not be able to go back. He was too embarassed to ask strangers for directions- also- it's nearing nightime, he didn't want to bother the people who're already sleeping.

Maybe he'll just try and sleep here...

"Niisan..." Alphonse whispers.

He just wanted to be back beside his brother. Not this. Yet he still doesn't know what to say once he's face to face with his brother- but he wanted to be with his brother now.

Alphonse shook his head, "What to do... What to do..." there's still time to think of what he'll be doing and saying once he meet's up with his brother-

- he looks up when he heard splashing sounds. Too late. His brother has found him after a few minutes. Edward was breathing heavily as he ran towards Alphonse, and embraces him.

"You fool! You shouldn'tve went this far!" he scolded, "What where you thinking? Your wounds are still unbandaged!"

_Don't mention anything... Forget what happened... It will be a silent apology, but-_ "I... I'm sorry..." Al closed his eyes as he embraces his brother back and apologizes. He felt a towel over his head, dark-golden eyes looked at his grinning brother.

"It's not much help since it's soaked from the rain..." both of them smiled at each other. Edward sat beside Al and they shared the towel.

It was expected. "You ran all the way here to find me?" Ed nods, Al giggles at this. "What's so funny?" the older Elric pouts.

"We'll make Sensei worry. Now we're both lost." Al mused, "But it's alright... I'm not lonely anymore..." he rest's his chin over his knees, feeling very happy being together with his bother.

"Well, SORRY, if I also don't know the way back." Ed crosses his arms over his chest, "The only thing on my mind awhile ago was to find you."

"Thank you..." Al snuggled closer to his brother, "Thank you for finding me..."

When the two became silent, Al's stomach started to grumble. This made the younger Elric blush, "Ah, Niisan... I'm hungry..." he turns his blushing face towards his brother. "I am too." this time, Ed's stomach grumbled, he also started to blush, "I couldn't eat dinner without you..."

The only thing the two could do was giggle at each other.

-

Alphonse turns to look at the same old dusty alleyway where he and his brother stayed in when they got 'lost'. It was a coincidence that he passed by the place since it's the road he's going to take going to the Train Station.

He will find Edward who has just lost his way home...

-

Izumi found the two boys later that midnight after asking a few neighbor's. It was still raining.

She couldn't help but smile at the two sleeping forms when she found them in the alleyway. They could've at least asked the people around the place, but no, it seem's that they were too proud to ask anyone- and they'll be embarassed that they got- lost. 'Specially Edward, since he ran off without asking for directions around Dublith.

_If one get's lost... One doesn't matter if he get's lost as well just to find the other..._ their sensei thought, surely they'll be like this for the rest of their lives.

Edward and Alphonse woke up in their room at the Curtis' place that morning. Both wondered how they got there, and couldn't even remember the last things that happened yesterday night because of their fever. This made Izumi delay their training for that day...

-

He was desperate to look for his brother. Whatever it takes...

Alphonse step's in the train heading for West City, a place he's sure he'll be really lost in. He knows- he and his brother has never been there, but hopefully, he'll find clues of his brother there. If he really is just missing his way...

He doesn't have any lead- yet he still wanted to go alone... Maybe it was better for him to go alone, he doesn't want Winry- or anyone too see how complicated it is to travel.

He narrows his dark-golden eyes as he sat down on his seat and looked outside the window. _They'll be worried, and they'll ask me to stop looking for him..._

_But..._

_I will find Niisan, even if I don't know the way._

_I am sure to find him..._

_Even if I get lost... Even if we both get lost..._

**Wakas**

I started this fic on July 26 and finished it on August 24. I think the movie's story is a bit depressing. Though the characters are lovable.XD still hasn't watched the movie

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

**Pictomancer Murasaki**


End file.
